


Why Team Sports Are No Longer Played

by Willow_Tree_Stories



Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Headcanon found online, M/M, Mad Natasha, Onshot, Scared Clint, cute and funny, dodgeball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Tree_Stories/pseuds/Willow_Tree_Stories
Summary: I found an adorable head canon online, and I had to do it! Clint nails Nat with a dodge ball.... You can guess what happens next....
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, The whole avengers group are friends :/
Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Why Team Sports Are No Longer Played

It was a Saturday when the "first incident" happened. The team had the jar of team sports ready to go, all they needed was to choose the teams. They chose before because everyone had tried choosing the best at the activity. So far they had: Tony, Bruce, Loki, and Clint, and Sam. The other team was: Thor, Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Peter. You might think one team overpowers the other one, I mean, 2 trained assassins, a ripped god, a super soldier, and a ridiculously strong and smart spider-ling. If you knew Thor, you would know all he would do was throw the ball with all his strength, hitting anyone and everyone, even his own team. He also is not good with balls of any sort (NO NOT THOSE BALLS YOU DIRTY MINDED TEENS ;~;) and was only good with hammers and axes. Natasha may have amazing aim when it comes to guns and knives, but she was a horrible shot when it came to throwing the ball, she flopped at basketball last week. Peter always hated gym, even though he was excellent at it, so he would always whine half way through and eventually flop to the ground, making Tony roll his eyes. 

Clint on the other hand, was amazing at aiming ( of course he is) and Tony is not bad himself. Loki just sat by the side, trying to stab anyone who comes within 6 feet of him 

( good social distancing kids, if you have a hard time, just think of every person as an angry Loki trying to murder you, I know you wanna hug him, but he has a knife, so don’t.)

Every person had different strengths and it was pretty evenly distributed this time! Clint got to draw out of the jar this Saturday, so he stepped up to the jar like he was just awarded a Nobel prize. Everyone rolled their eyes. “ Come on Clint,” Steve said, getting tired of Clint blowing kisses to them. Clint just cackled and stuck his hand into the jar. He pulled out a paper and smiled a smile that sent shivers down everyone's spine. He cleared his throat and exclaimed in a horrible southern accent, “Dodge ball losers! Y’all ain't ready to meet the dodge ball king!”

Everyone on Bucky's team groaned. Peter, Steve, and Bucky had horrible experiences with dodge ball. Thor just cocked his head, looking amused as Bruce explained the rules. Nat was glaring daggers at Clint. If a look could kill, Clint would be deader than dead. (I hope you all know how to play dodge ball, I am not explaining it, I am too lazy ;-;)

While Tony and Steve started to get the dodge balls out, the rest of the people got their jerseys on, ya know, the horrible school ones that look like tank tops and smell like middle school BO, yeah, those ones. Peter and Loki flipped the coin, calling heads or tales. Peters team won, which means they don’t have to get the jerseys. Loki was complaining and Thor was laughing in his booming voice. Loki never liked the jerseys, no one blames him. Loki and Peter were pretty good friends, and Peter felt bad, but if he dared to trade with Loki, mama spider will put a bullet through Loki's leg. 

“Alright people, we all know the rules now, Loki and Thor, no magic or thunder from down under, Peter, no webs, Nat and Clint, please no weapons this time, Bucky, no hitting ANYONE with your metal arm, we all know you want to,” Tony shouted. Bucky rolled his eyes at the last one, sure he had hit Tony with it once and awhile, but most of them were on accident, and it was funny watching Tony scream like a girl. And believe it when Bucky says he screams like a girl, the amount of times Tony's been hit, kicked, thrown, and every time, he still screams like a girl. 

Tony started the countdown on the big board thing, where Jarvis will record the hits and fouls. The teams were lined up, the countdown was getting closer....... and....... BEGIN. 

Bruce decided to grab a ball and hid in the back, terrified of Thor, who's booming voice was echoing around the room. Peter and Loki were throwing balls at each other, obviously not trying to hit each other. Clint and Nat were really going at each other, not able to land a hit one each other since they kept moving around. Tony was screaming at Bucky, who threw a ball straight at Tony's dick. Sam was laughing with Bucky, and started to throw balls at his own teammate, both him and Bucky teaming up against Tony, who was now trying to throw a ball at Sam. 

Peter and Loki had given up and were laughing at Tony from the bleachers, both teasing him. Thor started to get confused, was this a team thing, or everyone against Tony?

While Thor tried to decide what he was going to do, Clint and Nat were paying no attention to the others, both of them were set on landing a hit on the other. Both of them furiously throwing dodgeballs at each other, glaring when the ball didn’t land a hit. Suddenly, a loud smack filled the gym. Everyone quieted down, immediately knowing where it came from. Clint just landed a hit smack dab in the middle of Nat's chest. Everyone was silent now, even Loki. Nat was looking redder and redder every passing second, if humans could blow steam out of their ears like in cartoons, she would be steaming. You could hear Clint start mumbling sorry, but started getting louder when Nat started towards him. After a while of Nat stalking towards Clint, Clint started to get hysterical. He was now backed up against the wall, screaming for Sam's help. Sam threw his hands in the air, making a “I can’t help you bro, you made her mad, and when she's mad, she’s scary” look. Clint was hysterical, and Tony would be laughing if he wasn't genuinely scared for Clint's life. 

Clint scrambled away, climbing onto the shelf, and heading into the rafters. Nat started to scream at him to get down, and threaten him

~Time skip brought to you by a Poptart deprived Thor.~

It has been 10 hours, it is now 11:00 at night, and Sam, Tony, and Steve made sure Nat was sleeping. Steve was now calling up to make sure Clint was alive, when he heard Clint was still crying, he nodded at Sam. Tony climbing up on Steve's shoulders and started hitting the vents with the old broom he still had when he and Steve decided to get, ehm, kinky. Tony called up;" CLINT, ITS OKAY, SHE IS GONE NOW, SHE IS ASLEEP."

He heard Clint cry out. "NO SHE'S NOT, SHE'S LYING IN WAIT." 

Sam rolled his eyes, and started to coax Clint out. By the time Clint finally slide out, he looked terrible. His eyes were red and puffy, and he was all dusty. Sam patted his back. "Its okay Clint, Nat's not here anymore."

No one heard the gym door open and close as the deadly assassin with blazing red hair crept in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment ideas for one shots! Happy Holidays! 2020 is soon going to be done with and I can't say I'm sad to see it go! Please comment critics or just comment, it makes my day to get comments! Have a wonderful rest of your 2020! (This is from a one shot idea I found on tumbler, I did not create this Idea, also, all credit to the characters goes to Marvel, if I owned it, believe me, I would make Stony and Spideypool a thing :3 All mistakes are mine :3


End file.
